sgh_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Kapitola šestnáctá
Perseus už za sebou měl převážnou část cesty do galaxie Phoenix. Během té cesty posádka zkoukla neuvěřitelné množství seriálů a filmů. Jak Ben taky zjistil, vzniklo mu tam několik párů. Kvůli tomu taky propuklo několik rvaček, jejichž účastníky musel potrestat pobytem v lodním vězení. Sám se s Rose pořád dohadoval a jejich hádky byly pověstné po celém Perseovi. Zrovna teď skončila jedna, po kterém se oslovovali velice formálně a velice chladně. Na můstku se nacházelo už typické složení: Ben Bruckner, Rosario Salazarová, Noah Maren a kapitán Melowová. S tím rozdílem, že tenktorát Rose zaujímala místo u asgardského panelu a Noah seděl v křesle Rose. Momentálně se jim tam nikdo neochomýtal, na rozdíl od chvílí, běžného provozu. „Výstup z hyperprostoru za tři, dva,“ hlásila Melowová. Zeleně se zablesklo a Perseus přešel z nesvětelné rychlosti na podsvětelnou, zatímco mířil k planetě fénixů, jejíž atmosférou proplouvala bílá mračna. Obří oranžové mateřské lodě nebylo nikde vidět, ale nad severním a jižním pólem měli jeden ze svých menších bombardérů. „Příchozí audio,“ hlásil Noah. „Přijměte ho,“ kývl Ben a promnul si bradu. Když viděl situaci, nečekal, že bude mluvit s fénixem, který vedl jednání posledně, ale s tím nic nenadělá. Na obrazovce se objevila orlí hlava se zlatým peřím. Tahle vypadala o něco přísněji než většina fénixů, které zatím viděl. „Identifikujte se a udejte důvod návštěvy,“ překládal Noah z jazyka fénixů. Rose ostentativně mlčela. „Kapitám Ben Bruckner z pozemské lodi Perseus. Přiletěli jsme na návštěvu za svými spojenci.“ Tohle nebylo takové uvítání v jaké doufal. Nejspíš se něco stalo. Přál si, aby to nebylo něco špatného a nemělo to souvislost s tím Zmarem, kterého poslali do černé díry. „Vaše návštěva bude předestřena radě. Do té doby prosím neopouštějte pozici.“ A s tím obrazovka zhasla. „To nebylo příliš přátelské,“ poznamenal Ben. „Že by?“ broukla Rose téměř neslyšitelně. „Zajímalo by mě, co se stalo,“ kapitán Melowová zamyšleně hleděla na planetu. Dveře na můstek se otevřely a přišla podplukovník Blacková se svým foťákem v ruce. Za ní se vyrojilo několik dalších lidí, kteří měli na můstku svou práci za normálního provozu. „Tohle nevypadá jako party na přivítanou,“ Madison přelétávala pohledem z jednoho na druhého. Ben se opíral loktem pravice o pravou nohu a rukou v pěst měl podloženou bradu. „Ne, to zrovna není,“ odpověděl jí Maren. „Problémy?“ zvedla Blacková obočí. „To zatím nevíme, ale vypadá to na ně,“ zamručel Ben, zatímco skrz skla brýlí hypnotizoval planetu. „Bezva, přesně tohle potřebujeme.“ Avšak ani tohle podplukovníka neodradilo od dělání fotek. Ben si toho sotva všiml, zatímco Rose protočila oči. „Uvidíme, co hezkého nám poví.“ Noah chvíli upíral pohled na planetu, jako kdyby ji chtěl přimět, aby jim to sdělila sama a nemusel čekat na její obyvatele. Bohužel, neuspěl. „Hlavně aby vůbec něco,“ zadoufal kapitán Persea, aniž by z planety spustil oči. Nakonec obdrželi další příchozí video. Trvalo to sice přes půl hodiny, ale přece. Na obrazovce se jim objevila orlí hlava, která sdělila, že zasílají souřadnice, na které se mají přenést. Víc nic. „Ti jsou teda příjemní jak osina v zadku,“ hodnotila Madison vystupování a přátelskost jejich nových spojenců. „Hlavně že máme vůbec něco. Noahu, jdeš se mnou. Budeš tlumočit,“ rozkázal Ben. Rose nevzal úmyslně. Ještě by si mohla vymýšlet při překladu a byli by v háji. Tedy, určitě by neohrozila spojenectví dvou ras, ale určitě by to svému bývalému pořádně zavařila. „Doktorko Salazarová,“ oslovil exmanželku tím nezdvořilejším tónem jakým dokázal, ačkoli tě znělo jako kdyby mluvil k robotu a ně k živé bytosti. „Máte souřadnice?“ „Ano pane,“ zněla škrobená odpověď. „Tak nás přeneste. Dám vám vědět vysílačkou. Madison, přenechávám ti to tu,“ pousmál se na svou zástupkyni a pak oba, kapitán i vědec zmizeli v záblesku bílého světla. Když pohaslo, zjistili, že stojí v obří kruhové místnosti s prosklenými stěnami, které neměly nikde žádné spoje a ani nikde nebylo vidět podpůrné sloupy. Strop nad nimi byl z jakéhosi oranžového materiálu a směřoval do špičky. Byly na něm vyobrazeny nějaké symboly, které nepoznával. Prosklenými stěnami viděli další věže, které mířily do výšin okolo té jejich, ačkoli se zdálo, že plní spíše ozdobný účel, než praktický. Doléhal sem také ruch velice vyspělého města, ačkoli jeho obyvatelé nebyli vidět. Zato viděli architekturu. Nebo alespoň zlomek, protože toho nešlo rozeznat detaily. Budovy měly oválný tvar, na konci zašpičatělý, takže připomínaly listy jasanu. Samotná místnost působila dosti strohým dojmem, kvůli nedostatku jakýchkoli ozdob. Jediné zpestření představovaly jakési rostliny v květináčích namodralé barvy, které měly fialové kmeny a listy připomínaly ananas. Nezdálo se, že by sem vedly jakékoliv dveře. Uprostřed místnosti se nacházel stůl ve tvaru půli jasanového listu, za nímž sedělo desatero fénixů a shlíželo na nově příchozí. Všichni měli stejně zlatá peří, ale jak už Ben viděl, jiné postavy i jiné tvary hlav. Uprostřed seděl fénix, jehož peří neslo známky bílé. „Spojenci ze Země, čemu vděčíme za vaši návštěvu?“ Promluvil nejstarší fénix a Noah hbitě překládal. „Chtěl jsem se jen zastavit a pozdravit,“ odpovídá Ben nenuceně. Noah po něm vrhne tázavý pohled, jestli to skutečně překládat. Nepatrné kývnutí hlavy mu odpoví, že ano. Tak tedy vědec překládá. „I my zdravíme. Nicméně, tážeme se, zdali je to jediný důvod, protože létat jen kvůli pozdravu vesmírem nám přijde podivné.“ Stále mluví starý fénix. Ostatní souhlasně přikyvují. No, nečekal, že by mu to spolkli a stejně jednou musel přejít k věci. „To je pravda,“ přisvědčí plukovník Bruckner. „Rád bych vás požádal o poskytnutí dalších allumů.“ Nehodlal říkat, že jim byly ukradeny, protože tím by si je rńa svoi stranu rozhodně nepřiklonil. „Neposkytli jsme vám jich snad dost?“ „Ano a jsme velice vděční. Ale náš nepřítel, který je velmi mocný nás zaskočil a my bychom potřebovali pomoc.“ „Nedokážete se s nimi vypořádat? Našeho nepřítele jste porazili dost lehce.“ Ben sice nečekal kdovíjakou vstřícnost, ale zachránili jim zadek a mohli by projevit trochu více vděku. I když pravda byla, že tohle nebyli asgardi. „Nepřítel má početní převahu a jeho technologie se vyrovná té naší,“ vysvětloval Ben. „A my jsme vás zachránili.“ Tak přeci jen vytáhl trumfovou kartu. „Ano. Ale my jsme ve válce.“ Tohle Bena zaskočilo. Chiméry přece zpacifikovali, tak s kým válčili? Tak tu otázku položil. „Je pravda, že chiméry uzavřely příměří, ale ne všechny s tím souhlasí. Spousta se jich oddělila a pokračují ve válce s námi. A i když nám ostatní pomáhají, není to dost. Zrovna nedávno podnikli útok na naši planetu a zničili nejdůležitější továrny pro naši infrastrukturu. Stejně tak naše sklady allumů. Je mi líto.“ Tohle oba pozemšťany zaskočilo. Zároveň si bolestně uvědomovali, co to znamená. Wraithi je dost pravděpodobně rozdrtí. „I přesto děkuji,“ Ben ze sebe vyplodil formální odpověď a nechal sebe i Noaha přenést zpět na palubu Persea. Na můstku se oba nějak cítili bezpečněji, ačkoli si byl celkem jist, že jin od fénixů nic nehrozí. Ale v pohledu na šedé stěny lodi a všechny ty ovladače bylo cosi uklidňujícího. Zatímco běžní provozní lidé lodi sice věděli, kam šli, ale neodvažovali se ptát nebo projevovat okatý zájem, ačkoli pochopitelně zpozorněli. Jen Madison to dala dost okatě najevo. Nejde si nepovšimnout toho, když někdo poskočí. Rose dělala, že se jí to netýká, ale přesto byla taky napnutá. A kapitán Melowová se nachýlila k příchozí dvojici. „Tak co? Jak to šlo?“ vyzvídala Madison skoro jako nějaká puberťačka. Ben si poposunul brýle na nose. „Nijak valně. Některé chiméry s nimi pořád vedou válku a zrovna včera jim zničili nejdůležitější továrny,“ vysvětloval situaci. Nálada na můstku znatelně poklesla. Zatímco celá posádka byla při rozhovoru v pozoru a ustala v současné činnosti, teď pokračovala s mnohem menším nadšením. „Tak to jsme v háji,“ okomentovala situaci Rose. „No, kdybych tam šla já, třeba bych z nich něco vymáčkla.“ Znovu začala popichovat., ale tentokrát na to Ben neměl náladu, takže to přešel. Chtěl něco říct, ale přerušila ho kapitán Melowová, která na svém monitoru něco zachytila. „Příchozí hyperprostorové okno,“ oznámila. To všechny rozptýlilo natolik, že upřeli pohled oknem z můstku. Přímo před nimi temnotu vesmíru proťal zelený záblesk a s ním před Persea vplula obří oranžová loď. Proletěla nad malinkou lodí, kterou pohyb obří lodi lehce otřásl. „Příchozí video,“ oznámila vzápětí kapitán. „Přijměte ho,“ pokynul Ben a zaměřil svůj pohled na obrazovku, kam přijímali videa. Hned jak obrazovka zobrazila zlatý orlí obličej, poznal, kdo jim to volá. První fénix, se kterým kdy měli tu čest. „Zdravím přátelé, co vás sem přivádí?“ Noah automaticky překládal jak fénixova slova, tak Benovo vysvětlení, při kterém fénixův obličej měnil výraz, ze kterého šla vyčíst zloba. Nesouhlasil s postojem svých nadřízených, to bylo jasné. „To je skutečně nehorázné,“ fénixův hlas zněl neskutečně rozhořčeně. „S tím nemůžu nic dělat,“ pokrčil rameny Ben. „Ale já ano,“ oznámil rezolutně jejich přítel. „Můžete tu počkat několik hodin?“ „Nevidím důvod proč ne,“ pokrčil rameny Ben. Byl zvědavý, co chce fénix vyvést. „Nedostaňte se kvůli nám zbytečně do potíží,“ požádal přítele. „Nebojte, nedostanu,“ sliboval ptačí muž a na chvíli se zamyslel. „Ale pro jistotu, až udělám co chci, raději hned zmizte,“ doporučil. „Počkejte! Co-“ Kapitán Persea nestihl dokončit svou větu, protože obrazovka pohasla. Naštvaně mávl rukou zaťatou v pěst. „Jestli nám nadělá další nepřátele, tak to vlastnoručně uškrtím,“ oznámil všem přítomným. „O tom pochybuju, ale můžeš to zkusit,“ bývalka na něj vrhal zářivý, provokativní úsměv. „Připravte loď na případný útok,“ rozkázal, ignorujíc ji. Sám usedl do kapitánského křesla, zatímco Noah zaujal svůj posta a Rose i se spoustou poznámek uposlechla. Aktivovali štíty, zbraně byly připraveny na stisk spouště a hypeprohon taktéž. Vyčkávali. Hodinu, pak dvě, tři. Pozorovali, jak planeta pod nimi obíhá kolem své vlastní osy a střídá se tam noc a den. Jakmlie byla celá koule původně přivrácená ke slunci ve stínu, rozzářila podlahu můstku Persea oranžová záře. Když zmizela, odhalila deset podlouhlých zelených krystalů. „Děkuji příteli,“ zašeptal Ben téměř neslyšně. „Jedeme pryč!“ rozkázal. Odpovídí mu byla dvojice přikývnutí a loď prudce vyrazila kupředu a zmizela v hyperprostoru.